Alex Rider
This article is a list of deaths in the Alex Rider novel series. Please only include named deaths. Stormbreaker # Ian Rider - Shot dead by Yassen Gregorovich before the book. # Nadia Vole - Poisoned by Sayle's jellyfish. # Mr Grin - 'Blinded by Alex's smokescreen causing him to crash his plane. # '''Herod Sayle - '''Shot dead by Yassen. Stormbreaker (movie) # ''Ian Rider - Shot dead by Yassen Gregorovich. # 'Nadia Vole -' Poisoned by Sayle's jellyfish. # 'Darrius Sayle - '''Shot dead by Yassen. Point Blank # Sam Green - Stabbed in the back off screen by The Gentlemen. # Michael J. Roscoe - Falls to his death down an elevator shaft after accidently stepping into a hologram of an elevator set up by The Gentleman. # General Viktor Ivanov - Mentioned that he was killed in an explosion on his motorboat out in the Black Sea orchestrated by The Gentleman. # Robert Merrick - Choked to death on a chicken bone orchestrated by The Gentlemen. # '''Mrs Eva Stellenbosch - '''Shot by Wolf as she was trying to kill Alex. # '''Dr Hugo Grief - '''Incinerated by a snowmobile that Alex Rider sets on a collision course with his chopper. Skeleton Key # Marc - Devoured by crocodiles. # Carlo - Devoured by crocodiles. # ''Tom Turner - Impaled by Sarov's trap. # Belinda Troy - Impaled by Sarov's trap. # Garcia - Stabbed in the back with a knife by Conrad offscreen. # Vladimir Sarov - Revealed to have been killed by a sniper in the Afghanistan conflict. # George Prescott - Shot in the head by Conrad. # 'Conrad '- Stuck to a crane magnet, snapping his back (as he had multiple metallic implants). # 'General Alexei Sarov '- Shoots himself after Operation Skeleton Key is thwarted by Alex and MI6. Eagle Strike # Robert Guppy - Shot dead by Cray's men. # Marc Antonio - Shot dead by Cray's men. # 'Charlie Roper '- Crushed or suffocated by a downpour of coins by Cray. # 'Yassen Gregorovich '- Shot by Cray. # 'Damian Cray '- Sucked into a jet engine after being pushed off Air Force One by Alex and Sabina. # '''Henryk -''' Neck snapped in the crash of Air Force One. SCORPIA # '''Max Grendel - Poisoned by scorpions after he tries to resign from S.C.O.R.P.I.A. # Dr Harold Liebermann '- Impaled through the head by a sword thrown by Nile. # '''Nile '- Set on fire by Alex Rider and falls of the hot air balloon. # 'Julia Rothman '- Crushed by the falling satellite. # Helen Rider - Revealed to have been blown up by a bomb on her jet several years prior by Ash under Rothman's orders. # John Rider - Revealed to have been blown up by a bomb on his jet several years prior by Ash under Rothman's orders. Ark Angel # Max Webber - Head blown apart by a bomb hidden in his phone by Force Three. # Adam Wright - Killed when the necklace Force Three gave him reacts with water from his shower, burning a hole in his chest. # "Combat Jacket" - Shot by Kaspar. # "Silver Tooth" - Shot by Kaspar. # "Steel Watch" - Shot by Kaspar. # "Spectacles" - Shot by Kaspar. # 'Nikolei Drevin '- Crashes his plane while trying to fly off due to it being sabotaged by Alex Rider. # 'Magnus Payne/Kaspar '- Impaled through the back of the head by his own knife while in zero-gravity by Alex Rider. Snakehead # 'Sunthorn '- Knocked out by Alex (debatable). # '''Lieutenant Anan Sukit - Shot in the back by Ben Daniels. # Captain Hermann de Wynter '- Killed by Winston Yu. # '''Bill Tanner '- Commits suicide rather than face punishment from Major Yu. # 'Anthony Sean Howell "Ash" '- Shot by Ben Daniels. # 'Major Winston Yu '- Skeleton smashed apart by Royal Blue's shockwave due to his severe brittle bone disease. Crocodile Tears # 'Harry Bulman -' Shot by Desmond McCain. # 'Leonard Straik '- Suffocated to death after having a cone snail shoved down his throat by McCain. # 'Myra Bennett -' Impaled on the back with a knife by Rahim and falls into a lake of crocodiles where her body is devoured. # 'Njenga -' Drowned by a torrent of water after Alex Rider destroys the dam he is standing on. # Rahim - Shot by Desmond McCain. # '''Desmond McCain - '''Set on fire by Alex Rider with a leaking barrel of oil and Alex's explosive gel pen. SCORPIA Rising # '''Levi Kroll - '''Shot dead by a sniper under orders from Kurst. # Julius Grief decoy - Killed in a car explosion. # '''Erik Gunter - Neck snapped after cracking his head on the edge of a desk after having his nose broken by Alex Rider. # Julius Grief -''' Shot in the head in self-defence by Alex Rider. # Blake Lewinsky - Shot dead by Razim's men. # 'Razim -' Suffocated to death after falling into a pool of salt during a fight with Alex Rider. # '''Yannis Ariston Xenopolos - Died of cancer. Russian Roulette Note: The novel is largely a flashback of Yassen's life but also replicates Stormbreaker's epilogue. As such, Herod Sayle's demise will not be mentioned. # Leo - Killed by anthrax # Grant - Shot by Julia Rothman # Vladimir Sharkovsky '- Shot by Yassen. # '''Ivan Sharkovsky '- Shot by Yassen. Never say Die # Sergeant Brad Perkins - Shot with a dart by Dragana Novak. # '''Dragana Novak - Stabbed up her nose and into her brain with sharpened wires by the Grimaldi Twins. # Slavko Novak - Blown up by the Grimaldi Twins. # Jane Vosper - Poisoned with cyanide by the Grimaldi Twins. # Ted Philby - Shot in the back by Stallone. # Giovanni Grimaldi - Blown up by Alex Rider throwing a flask of diesel fuel into the boiler of the steam train he was riding on which caused it to explode. # Eduardo Grimaldi - Blown up by Alex Rider throwing a flask of diesel fuel into the boiler of the steam train he was riding on which caused it to explode. # 'Skunk '- Blown up by Alex Rider throwing a flask of diesel fuel into the boiler of the steam train he was riding on which caused it to explode. # 'Frankie "The Flame" Stallone '- Blown up by Alex Rider throwing a flask of diesel fuel into the boiler of the steam train he was driving which caused it to explode. Secret Weapon # 'Darcus Drake '- Blown up by two Brimstone missiles under Blunt's orders. # Harry "Spider" Baker - Smothered by Skoda. # 'Brian "Skoda"Smith '-''' '''Falls to his death at the top of a crane during a scuffle with Alex and Tom. Category:Books Category:Films